


The Kidnapping

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I feel like this really describes Liz, still stink at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizabeth's been kidnapped. Oh, no! Right? ....Maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping

John stumbled up the stairs to the flat, throwing the door open.

"'Lizabeth's been kidnapped!" He yelled.

Sherlock nearly fell off the sofa. He stood straight up and fixed John with a glare. "What did you say?"

John went into the kitchen in search of ice to put on his head. "I said 'Lizabeth has been kidnapped."

"Explain." Sherlock snapped.

"We went out to get take-away, and somewhere between here and the Chinese place, someone hit me over the head with something. When I woke up Lizabeth was gone and her jacket was left behind.

"Where is it now?"

"On the banister. We're going to get her right?"

"Of course." Sherlock hissed, already texting Lestrade. "You go with Lestrade when he gets here. I'm going to the lab to see if I can get anything off her jacket."

Then Sherlock swung on his coat and scarf, and was out the door and down the stairs.

"Seriously?" John yelled to no one in particular.

He sighed, settling down in his chair with an ice pack held to the sore part of his head.

Sherlock ran tests frantically, trying and succeeding in finding clues to where 'Lizabeth's kidnappers were from and where they had taken her. The culprits were stupid-everyone was-and had left behind prints and dirt from their hideout on Liz's jacket.

Tracking them would be no problem, as soon as his tools found a match for the dirt.

He hoped John was having luck finding something too.

"Yes, we were only a block from Baker street." John sighed.

He wasn't getting anywhere with Lestrade. He was beginning to see Liz and Sherlock's frustration with the detective inspector. As Sherlock would say: he wasn't asking the right questions.

"And you didn't see the kidnapper?"

"No, he got us from behind." John sighed. "Didn't I already tell you this?"

"Just checking." Lestrade muttered.

John sighed again, just as his mobile beeped. He fished it out of his pocket and read the message.

"Sherlock's got a match on the location. He wants us both to come."

Lestrade and John were up in a flash, and on their way to the address Sherlock had provided.

The three men walked cautiously into the warehouse, Lestrade and John with guns drawn. They couldn't hear anything but the occasional squeak of what sounded like a rocking chair. No signs of struggle still occurring.

There were lines in the thin layer of dirt on the ground, along with footprints of large boots. Looked like they had dragged 'Lizabeth inside.

As they walked the lines got more haphazard, like 'Lizabeth had begun to struggle as they walked.

"About time, you three!"

The men looked up to see 'Lizabeth lounging on a barstool. A large, unconscious man lay at her feet; his face clearly bruised.

'Lizabeth herself had a split lip, but no other apparent wounds. She was relaxed and spinning a pair of handcuffs on her index finger.

"Oh, you brought my jacket too? How sweet." She sauntered over and pulled it from Sherlock's grasp. "Think you can take care of him, Detective Inspector? His buddies took off ten minutes ago."

She started to walk away. "C'mon, boys. I'm starving, and that Chinese ain't gonna wait for us."

She left the three men staring after her.

"Did she just rescue herself from a kidnapping?" Lestrade asked.

"Obviously." Sherlock muttered.

"But-" John couldn't find his words.

"I suppose this was 'Lizabeth we were dealing with." Sherlock said.

"But you were worried." John accused.

"I was not."

"You were."

"No-"

"BOYS!" 'Lizabeth called from the warehouse entrance.

Sherlock and John sighed, but hurried after their teenaged nightmare.


End file.
